


Training Derailed, A Prompt Fic for the FE Lewd Writers Discord

by Suzaku_Mizutani



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, Love, Prompt Fic, my first fic is smut, please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzaku_Mizutani/pseuds/Suzaku_Mizutani
Summary: During the period of peace between the war with Plegia and Valm, Ricken has gotten comfortable with his new job. But when Maribelle barges into his office and demands to be taught how to fight, how can this task go impossible awry?
Relationships: Licht | Ricken/Maribelle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Spell Gone Awry





	Training Derailed, A Prompt Fic for the FE Lewd Writers Discord

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work, so I hope that everything turned out alright. It's not the agreed on word count, but I couldn't help myself. Anyways, enjoy!

Everything had been going well for Ricken recently. After the war with Gangrel and the subsequent peace started, Ricken got employed by the newly appointed Chrom to create a new corps of mages and train them to be part of a future army, a job he found oddly appealing. It was a shock to him as well, as he was never one for leading others due to combined factors of inexperience and lack of respect due to his… not-as-tall-but-still-perfectly-normal stature. But this past year has treated him _very_ well, giving him the growth spurt he felt like he deserved and shooting himself… as still the shortest male Shepard, but progress is progress.

After each day of training is done, Ricken can be found in his office pouring over papers that seemed to come in a never-ending pile. ‘ _Did Chro- did Robin have to go through this every day_ ,’ Ricken mutters for the tenth time this week, _‘this isn’t even wartime and he was also making sure no one died, how the hell?’_ With a sigh and a ruffle of his hair, this is where we find Ricken yet again, hat off and combat mage robe hung up leaving him in a simple black button-up and black trousers that he favors in the privacy of his office. Lost in his own thoughts and mind wandering to his plans for the evening after he dealt with the recent mountain, Ricken didn’t even notice the soft knock at the door nor the several that came after it.

“I’m coming in,” a familiar female voice shouted from the other side and effectively breaking Ricken from his stupor. Before he could even reply, the door opened to show Maribelle, looking as prim and proper as always in her ever-present pink blouse and matching formal riding pants befitting of a troubadour. Still familiar to Ricken is the disapproving frown she sports and the slightly pulsing vein in her forehead whenever she has lost her patience.

“Hello to you too, Maribelle, what can I- “

“Don’t give me that, mister! I knocked for the better half of a full minute without response, and now you have the nerve to be sarcastic with me,” Maribelle huffs. ‘ _Wow, she looks genuinely offended this time and sounds like it too._ _Guess I should apologize’_ Ricken reasons with an internal sigh that slightly bleeds outwards.

“My apologies Maribelle, I should not have kept you waiting and should have been more attentive to possible guests not that I get any,” Ricken says, muttering that last part. She continues to stare at him as if expecting more, but her frown has somewhat dissipated and her vein has come to rest. “That aside, why are you here?”

Suddenly her demeanor shifts from being formal and poised to trepid, eyes cast downward with a- ‘ _is that a blush?’_ She goes silent for a little while before muttering something too fast and quiet to understand.

“Huh? You gotta say that louder.”

“Iwaswonderingifyoucouldteachmemagic,” she blurted out, blush now very evident on her face.

“Uh-huh, OK, now try slower too,” Ricken replies, not catching a single word. Maribelle makes an annoyed harrumph and tinges an even deeper shade of crimson, now reaching her ears.

“I SAID I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD TEACH ME MAGIC,” she all but screams, taking Ricken aback. He was expecting some amount of nervousness coming from her if she would make this request (something he saw coming since the war) but not this level of embarrassment. ‘ _What’s so embarrassing about being taught magic? It’s not that easy to learn, so a teacher is basically required.’_

“I’m flattered, Maribelle, and willing to help, but why me and why now,” Ricken questions after he got out of his head. Looking at the stopwatch he keeps on hand, he sees that he has nothing to do for the rest of the evening and notes that the paperwork can easily be done some other time. “Actually, you know what, don’t answer those questions because they’re not important. What is important is that you follow me,” Ricken says as he gets up from his chair and does a brief stretch before donning his robe and still oversized hat and walks out the door to the training facility.

“Ricken, you- you- hey, get back here!” Maribelle strides off after him, quickly gaining on him despite the amount he’s grown lengthening his gait. “You brute! How dare you walk off like that and leave a noblewoman like me waiting! Where are we even- “

“Training grounds. You wanted to learn magic? Then this is the best place to start.” Maribelle huffs once again but does not break stride with Ricken as they round to their destination and stepping inside. The training room is rather sparse, having only one entrance and exit to the place as well as consisting of nothing but a wide, largely undecorated room with the occasional scorch mark or gouge from a wayward spell. Ricken walks to a bookcase on the closest wall and Maribelle follows him to find him picking out one red and one green tome, handing her the green one.

“Do you know how to read the tomes,” Ricken questions, “or do you want me to give you a lesson on that before we begin?”

“Hmph. I will have you know that I am versed in the language of magic, at least when it comes to healing spells,” Maribelle boasts with a haughty smirk on her lips. One that quickly faded as she flips open the tome and scans a page. “…These aren’t different from healing spells, are they?”

“Basically not.”

“How much is ‘basically?’”

“How should I know, I’m not a cleric, I’m a mage,” Ricken blithely states, “besides if you can read it, probably not.” Maribelle adopts of skeptical look but seems to be convinced for now, brow scrunching in focus as she reads the tome. Ricken walks to the other side of the training grounds and flips open his fire tome, arcane flame flickering on his palm, motioning to Maribelle in a ‘come at me’ gesture.

Maribelle looks puzzled at first before looking at the tome and reads the first spell she sees. “ **Asfal Isar** ,” she exclaims, pages flapping furiously in her tome.

“WAIT NO, MARI-“

A gust of wind whips around the training grounds as it coalesces into a green vortex in front of Maribelle, a shocked look on her face. But once the vortex keeps on growing faster and faster, she loses concentration and the spell goes awry, blowing Maribelle back to the wall behind her. Ricken calls her name in worry, rushing over to her to check up on her, his tome thumping to the floor in the rush to get to her.

“Are you OK,” Ricken questions, taking a look at her face only to see something very unexpected.

A beet-red face. Breathing ragged and heavy. Eyes downcast yet slightly lidded. Ricken’s eyes go lower to check for any injuries only to find a situation straight out of one of Sumia’s books.

With her blouse being ripped to shreds and her riding pants in a similar sorry state, Ricken feels his face get hot looking at her in only her lacy undergarments, a sight he never thought he would see outside of his own imagination. Thankfully, he was right in one of his assumptions about her body…

“I’m… I’m fine. Just uh… kind of…” she trails off as she follows Ricken’s gaze to her opened clothes, his eyes glued to the generous mounds on her chest. She looks up at him again as Ricken quickly diverts his gaze from her chest and looks off to the side, his face a deep crimson.

“I’m VERY sorry Maribelle, I wasn’t trying to look I was just checking for injuries and I just happened to… continue… to stare… at your um,” Ricken coughs, “assets.” They continue to stare at one another, their faces flushed and not quite being able to look into each other’s eyes. Maribelle bites her lip as the awkward silence drones on, unsure of when to speak again.

“…do you like them,” Maribelle mumbles, her blush somehow getting even darker. Looking at her in surprise, Ricken scans her face to see her obviously embarrassed but expectant to his answer, knowing he heard her despite the quietness in her voice.

“I don’t know, I mean…” Ricken sputters.

“Ricken, do you find me attractive?”

“Of course, Maribelle, you’re beautiful! Stunning, adorable, endow-,” Ricken stops. “Uh, um, I mean, um… ignore that last part?” Much to the contrary Ricken’s estimation of her reaction, she just stared at him.

And **_smirked_**.

“Well, Ricken, I guess that means that I was not wrong in my assumption of you,” she says, leaning forward and looking upward to his still stunned face, inches away from each other. “I suppose I should claim my reward for being correct,” Maribelle whispers, her eyes flickering between his own and his lips before closing the small gap in a heartbeat, clashing her lips to his.

“Mmph-!” Ricken, freshly broken from his stupor, gets put into another one when he feels her lips against his. The kiss is clumsy, both of their inexperience showing in the fact that their noses and foreheads lightly bump into another before they adjust and deepen the kiss. ‘ _Her lips are so soft’_ Ricken thinks, snaking his right hand around the small of her back as his right moves to her scalp, running his hands through her blonde tresses. After what seems like an eternity they break away from each other, out of breath and eyes shining with a mutual smoldering desire from one another.

Maribelle, in contrast to the confidence she showed earlier, looks down and puts her hands on the arms still wrapped around her frame. “I’m sorry Ricken, that was uncalled for. I mean, you’re probably not even interes-,” she is interrupted by Ricken re-tightening his grip on her and lunging back in and hungrily kissing her lips. A startled retort dies in her throat as she decides to simply bask in the radiance of the lip-lock, pushing back against him as her hands leave his arms and travel his torso and back.

They break apart again only to come together with renewed vigor, Maribelle starting to fumble at the buttons and clasps of Ricken’s robe, fingers grasping and needy. At the same time, Ricken moved his hands over her body, shedding the remains of the blouse from her shoulders and letting them pool on the floor of the training grounds. He adjusts himself just outside of her hands and takes in Maribelle’s appearance. With the tattered blouse out of the way, he could now see the expanse of pearly-white skin to the shockingly flat and somewhat toned stomach of the noblewoman, as well as her very appealing feminine proportions. Wide hips and sizable breasts that were once hidden underneath her puffy blouse gives her a respectable hourglass figure that could easily not lose pace with even the most gifted Shepherds.

“Beautiful,” Ricken whispers breathlessly, leaning forward again to kiss her again. Each time they come together they get a little better and more heated, tongues now getting incorporated along with the biting of each other’s lips. Maribelle’s hands resume their task of removing his clothes, now assisted by Ricken tugging the robe off of his shoulders with a practiced quickness. The garment fell to the floor only to be swiftly joined by the button-up, leaving Ricken shirtless before Maribelle as she takes her fill of his torso as he did hers.

Ricken’s chest may not be as well defined as the other men among the Shepherds, but he still contained the minimal fat expected by someone who has not stopped training in combat daily for the past year and a half. His pectorals had definite shape without being bulging, his waist trim and stomach flat along with arms that had the hint of strength not normally found in mages. “Handsome,” Maribelle mutters as she explores the planes of his chest, earning a soft groan from Ricken in response to her hands trailing his body. Their eyes meet once more, and silent agreement is made that assured that what happens next is certainly mutually wanted.

Ricken reaches behind Maribelle’s back, finding the clasp of her bra and tugging, the garment falling into her lap as her chest is bared to another for the first time. Taking a brief moment to admire the sight of her naked breasts, Ricken kisses Maribelle once more, this time more chaste and loving to show his gratification of being vulnerable to him. His hands slide their way up from her waist, cupping the soft flesh in his palms as he gives them a gentle squeeze, earning a breathy moan from his lover in return, reflexively arching her body into his touch. Breaking away for air momentarily, they both meet again with fervor, hungrily kissing each other as Ricken starts to knead her breasts in his hands to the great pleasure of Maribelle.

As one hand remains on her chest, his other slides back down her body until he reaches her rear and gives it a squeeze that earns Ricken another gasp from the noblewoman practically in his lap. The flesh of her rear is a tantalizing mix of soft and tight that culminated in a shapely rear that is pliable to the touch but retains its maddeningly bubbly form. His second hand finds her butt, deciding to rectify the fact that she was not fully on him by lifting her up and setting her down facing him on his lap, her startled gasp growing deeper as she settles against his warm body. Her arms find their way to his back and scalp respectively, pushing them both to her as she captures his lips again while pulling them as flush to each other as possible.

Ricken groans as he can feel every inch of her against him, to the softness of the mounds on her chest pressing against his to the comfortable feeling of her butt near his crotch. Speaking of, the excitement that had already begun to creep on Ricken before had finally reached its crescendo, growing hard and straining the pants he wore to form a visible tent.

A tent that Maribelle found **_very_** quickly as it pressed against her covered loins, the heat of it shooting up Maribelle even through the several layers of fabric. Her hips bucked in response, sending a similar shot of heat into Ricken as he gives a low moan into her mouth, any reason he had flying out the window at the sensation.

With a rumbling growl, Ricken throws himself forward, taking her with him as he lands on his hands and knees on top of Maribelle, each hand on either side of her head holding him up. He leans down to resume the kiss he had broken, tongue forcing its way into her mouth and clashing with her own. Breaking the lock and sitting up, Ricken runs his hands down from her shoulders to end at either side of her thighs, hands creeping to the hem of her pants as he looks back to Maribelle for confirmation, earning a nod.

Unbuttoning the front, Ricken carefully peels the torn pants off her legs leaving her in just her panties and garter belt, the red lace’s sexiness in stark contrast to the prim and proper image she projects. After a moment of appreciating the sight in front of him, Ricken hooks a finger around the band of her panties and pulls them down as well, showing him the untouched pretty pink of her snatch. With the last of her clothes off of her body, Ricken sees the totality of Maribelle, and upon seeing her furious blush tinged with embarrassment, cups her cheek and pools all his love in a soft kiss to her lips.

“Ricken, please, can you t-t-touch me,” Maribelle stutters after they break apart, “down…there.” All too happy to oblige, Ricken drifts his hands to her inner thigh and ghosts the area of her loins with a feather-light touch that gives him the breathiest moan he was heard in his life from the woman beneath him. His fingers on one hand go back over her area while the other returns to her outer thigh, this time touching the wet lips of her vagina with a probing finger teasing her entrance.

Her high-pitched whine gives Ricken the confidence needed to fully insert the digit inside her heat, the muscles of her honeypot tightening comfortingly around him while earning a load moan in response. He wriggles the finger around her inner walls until he feels that he can fit another inside, the tightness engulfing his two fingers as he probes deeper inside her, earning a series of moans from her.

Maribelle, who before had never even considered pleasuring herself, felt an unfamiliar feeling bubbling up deep within her core, its heat threatening to spill over with every twitch of his fingers. “Ricken, I feel something strange,” she pants, “something good, it is strange?”

Surprised, Ricken is worried before he remembers a campfire conversation with Vaike and other male Shepherds where he explained this is. _“If the girl you’re with feels like something really good is coming, let them let it go. It’s the pride of man to do this, Teach’ll tell ya!”_ While not understanding at the time, Ricken now understands what he meant.

“Yeah, just let go, you’ll feel really good.” Earning a nod from the Maribelle, Ricken resumes fingering her, hitting the spot that he found made her moan the hardest with more focus.

“Ricken, I’m going to burst,” she warns before arching her back up and letting out a pleasure-filled screech, her world blurring into white around her as a blazing heat pulses through her entire being. It is mind-boggling, the pleasure forcing the air out of her lungs and her muscles contracting around the fingers still inside her as her mouth is open in a now silent scream. After what felt like minutes, colors returned to her vision as she sees Ricken above her, a smile that verges on smug on his lips as he observes the byproduct of his ministrations.

He bends down and kisses her once again, Maribelle managing to surprise him yet again by taking the lead in the exchange by pushing back against him with more vigor than ever before. Pressing the advantage in the lip-lock, she surges forward and tackles him, knocking him onto the floor and effectively reversing their positions. Pulling back as he had done to her, she didn’t even seek permission as she swiftly undoes his belt and then moves to the button of his trousers. With the pants loosened enough to be peeled off of him, Ricken is left in only his briefs with his tented erection pressed almost painfully tight.

With a gulp and a shared look acknowledging that this is the definite point of no return, Maribelle pulls down his briefs to free his dick from its confines, both parties now totally naked before each other. She stares at the appendage before her in muted appreciation. The shaft stands straight up in defiance of gravity, the length of the shaft being a respectable roughly six inches and thick enough to – grabbing the shaft in one hand – be not quite enough to fit a hand fully around.

With dick still in hand, Maribelle slowly moves her hand up and down the shaft, thumb teasing the tip and eliciting pleasured groans from Ricken.

“M-Maribelle, please don’t tease me,” he pleads, “I don’t think I can take much more!”

A satisfied smirk makes its way to her lips as she relishes in the hold she has over him, now understanding the powerful feeling of pleasing their partner that Ricken had felt just minutes ago.

Deciding to finish their tryst in the logical conclusion, Maribelle slides up Ricken’s body, leaning down and kissing him as she lifts her hips. With a hand still around his shaft, Maribelle breaks away from the lip-lock to look down as she aligns herself with him, loins already dripping a clear fluid onto the dick below. Hitching a breath as she guides the tip of the shaft to her awaiting honeypot, she rocks her lower lips against his bulbous head as it slowly starts to spread them apart. Both parties are letting out muffled groans at their shared pleasure as she lowers herself more and more onto his shaft, the tip now fully engulfed in her heat.

Apparently having enough of taking things slow, Maribelle sucks in a deep breath and in one quick motion drops herself fully onto Ricken’s lap, a flash of white obscuring her vision in a tiny orgasm accompanied by a loud yelp of ecstasy.

Ricken is not doing much better, a guttural growl rumbling through him as he feels his dick being fully massaged by her walls.

“Gods, Maribelle, you feel so good,” Ricken groans as he pulls back a little bit only to thrust back in, getting another moan from his lover in response.

Finally accustomed to the feeling of him fully inside her, Maribelle starts grinding against his pelvis and rocking back and forth, not wanting the stuffed feeling to leave. Ricken has other plans, however, as he moves his hands to her hips and lifts her up, shaft nearly leaving her honeypot until letting go before she could react. Gravity took its course and brought her crashing down on him again, the world going white yet again for Maribelle.

_‘G-gods, so tight!’_ Ricken could barely believe how good that felt, nearly going over the edge when her walls tightened and pulsed around his dick. _‘I’m very nearly at my limit!’_

Before he could vocalize a response, however, Maribelle already recovered and lifted herself up and came down again and again, the slap of flesh on flesh ringing through the training grounds. Each lover is making increasingly louder and fervent sounds of pleasure as they can feel the end of their tryst coming to an end. Sitting up, Ricken reaches forward and brings her against his chest and he kisses the breath out of her.

Ricken breaks his haze of ecstasy and with the last of his sanity warns Maribelle of the end of his stamina. “Maribelle, I’m going to burst, quickly, get off m-“

But he couldn’t complete his sentence as she silences him with her lips yet again, meaning clear even through the lustful haze she is in as well. She speeds up even more, intent on making them reach orgasm at the same time.

“Maribelle!”

“Ricken!”

They both yell each other’s names as they come to their respective peaks, Maribelle crashing into her highest yet as she can feel his shaft pulse and grow hotter inside her. Ricken loses all sense of color as his eyes roll into his head and blissful waves crash through his entire body, feeling his dick pulse as he fires shot after shot into Maribelle’s awaiting walls. Within seconds she is already painted fully in his colors, the sensation of each successive shot bringing her another mini orgasm.

Completely winded and boneless, Maribelle falls into Ricken as he himself falls onto the floor, head resting on his chest. Looking down at her, he presses a kiss to the crown of her head as he gives a happy chuckle. She gives one of her own as she snuggles deeper into Ricken, the sensitive shaft still inside her twitching at the movement.

As he tries to sit up, he can’t seem to get his muscles to respond as he still lies flat on the ground.

“You can’t move either, can you,” Maribelle questions, already knowing the answer.

“Nope.”

She laughs yet again, a contented sigh leaving her lips. “I suppose we have to wait here until we can.”

“I suppose,” he responds, shifting on the floor to get more comfortable, “might be a while.”

“Maybe.”

“Hey Maribelle,” Ricken asks after a tiny companionable silence.

“Yes Ricken,” Maribelle responds.

“I love you,” he finishes, managing to move his arm enough to cup her face and lift it upwards to look into her eyes.

Maribelle blushes scarlet yet again but the contented smile turns into a radiant grin as she scoots up and brings their lips together again, gentle and full of feeling. “And I love you, Ricken.”

Growing tired after basking in their shared afterglow and body heat, Ricken call upon his innate magic to lock the door to the training grounds, careful not to disturb the already sleeping Maribelle.

“Things are going to get a lot more interesting around here,” Ricken softly muses, “but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” In her sleep, Maribelle starts to grin yet again, seemingly agreeing to his unheard statement.

Ricken smiles in contentment and finds the realms of dreams quickly, looking forward to their future together.


End file.
